The Song of an Angel
by Daioujou
Summary: [FF3] Miku is having nightmares of the Himuro Mansion lately. Each night, she is visited by four small girls and a tattooed woman. Will she be able to solve the mystery behind these nightmares with some help from her room mate, Rei?
1. Chapter 1

Well, Im back again. Creating yet another story. This one's based on Miku. Also, should the apostrophes just not appear, that is not my fault, and for it I am sorry.

* * *

It isn't fair...it just isn't fair... 

Miku stomped her delicate foot on the rotting wood of the stair, moving it quickly to avoid having it stuck in the dying lumber. She whimpered slightly, stepped over the hole, and proceeded up the rest of the staircase.

"It's not fair." She told herself sternly. "It's not fair!" She said louder, shivering when her voice echoed through the room. She walked across the creaky floor to the sliding door and opened it, stepping cautiously into the rope-filled hallway.

"It's not fair, it's not fair..." Miku continued to chant. This house...the ropes...wasn't the first time enough? Were the first four nights of hell enough punishment? Did she really need to suffer more? What could she possibly have done to deserve going back into this house?

"Even in my dreams I can't get out. I'll never get out. I'll never escape." She gripped her wrist tightly to stop the flashlight from shaking. Her pale, lifeless face looked back at her in the mirror at the end of the hall and her entire form shook violently. She knew what was next, like in all her other dreams. Next, she would find the camera.

Her fears had been realized. Resting on the ground in front of her was the camera. She kneeled down to pick it up. As she regained her footing she noticed her face in the lens. More clearly, she noticed her wide, bloodshot eyes.

"Stop mocking me!" Her voice rang alone in the empty hallway as she wound up and hurled the innocent camera into the huge mirror. Large fragments of glass sprayed from the wall and landed at Miku's feet. Among the sharp debris were large pieces of the camera. The young woman's shaking intensified as she walked over the shards of glass and camera parts to the door on the right of the intersection.

"Where is this?" Miku asked herself. "This room should lead to a fireplace, not another hallway." She wondered as she walked down the expansive hallway into the open area.

It didn't make much sense. At first, Miku had only seen quick flashes of the mansion. Snapshots of places and people. But now...now it was as if the mansion was trying to bring her back in. It was her third visit...and each dream ended with a woman covered in blue tattoos with a lot of hands reaching out...could it have been Kirie?

Miku snapped to attention when she heard a whispering sound. She turned her head towards the next staircase (she hadn't noticed it at first until she actually turned her head). What attracted her attention more-so was the silhouette of her brother, Mafuyu on the last stair.

"Mafuyu!" She called out, running up the stairs only to have the transparent figure fade away as she arrived. A whispering noise came from her side and she turned sharply, only to have a large cart barreled into her, tossing her off the stairs to collide with the hardwood floor.

Miku struggled to move her already exhausted muscles, the fall proving too much for her slim frame. She tilted her head up to the best of her abilities. The cart, and whatever launched it, was gone. A sound, soft and distant taunted her ears and she strained herself to listen. In no way was it getting closer...could she follow the sound to Mafuyu?

She tried lifting herself up but it proved useless. It felt as if something was gripping onto her limbs and refused to let go, like a child clinging to their mother.

"_Sleep child, go to sleep..._" Rang the voice of a child. Miku's head darted to her side. A little girl holding a stake and hammer was sitting by her arm.

"_Sleep child, go to sleep..._" She sang again, positioning the stake at her wrist.

"_If you cry, the boat you'll ride..." _Another girl appeared next to Mikus other arm. She glanced at them back and forth. What were they doing?

"_The boat to the other side..._" This girl followed suit of the other girl and positioned her stake on Miku's wrist.

"_Once you get there, the bib you shall wear..._" A third girl appeared at Miku's ankle left ankle and positioned her stake.

"_You will be punished, should you lie still..._" A final girl rose up on the side of the last girl at Miku's right ankle. She too, positioned her stake at the fearful victim's ankle.

All four girls, in unison, swung down their hammers and hit the stakes, driving them deep into Miku's flesh. She shouted out in pain and squeezed her eyes tight, futilely attempting to lessen the pain flowing through her. The small girls drove the stakes further into Miku's body, nailing her onto the floor. She squinted her eyes open, a figure, the one in the blue kimono from her previous dreams, stood above her. The figure held its hand out to her and reached for her...

"Aah!" Miku shrieked, sitting upright in her bed. Ruri, her cat, sprung up and ran to the edge of the bed, staring at her wide-eyed. She looked around her room, she was...alright?

"That house...where was that house?" She slipped out of her covers and opened the door out of her room, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She pulled a glass out and filled it with water, taking a long drink before emptying the rest of the cup in the sink. She rinsed it out and put it back in the cabinet and walked over to the large window across the couch. She pulled the curtains open a bit and stared out. It was still raining hard like it had been for the past few days.

Miku shook her head slightly, the song from her dreams haunting her. "Sleep child, go to sleep..."

"Miku?" The voice of her roommate, Rei questioned. Miku jumped slightly before she turned around.

"What is it, Rei?" she asked.

"Youre up so late I thought I would check on you. Miku...where did you hear that song?" Rei questioned, walking closer to her friend.

"It was from a bad dream I had...why?"

"Just curious." Rei walked back up the stairs to her room to salvage what hour or two of sleep she could while Miku stayed at the window.

"Im not going back to sleep." She whispered quietly to herself, walking back to the small kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

* * *

Second chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Im sorry if there appears to be any formatting errors or something of the like, I had some trouble with Microsoft Word.

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters in Fatal Frame.

Miku sat on the couch, ceremoniously petting the head of the small, black cat that sat on her lap as she sipped delicately at the hot, dark liquid in her mug. Since she had woken up in the early morning, the haunting melody from her dreams echoing inside of her head and refused to relent.

The soft padding of Rei moving down the steps filled her ears, startling the pale female. Before she knew it, the mug slipped out of her fingers and collided with the floor in a smash, staining the rug with coffee. Ruri leaped off the couch to lap up the liquid while still avoiding the shards scattered on the ground.

"Miku!" Rei exclaimed in concern, running over and laying her hands on her friend's shoulder and arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Miku replied, clearly lying. "I was just…surprised, is all. Do you need something?"

Rei held out two photos to Miku and let her friend take them. The quality of the pictures appeared to be rather old, though it was apparent that they were new. The first picture was of a small girl, pale with long hair, in priestess clothing. In one hand was a stake and in the other a hammer. Miku flipped to the second picture. There was no mistake about it. These were the ghosts from her dreams. The woman seemed to be completely covered in a shade of blue, her top mysteriously missing from her body. A layer of tattoos covered her as if to shield the eyes of those looking at her. The woman's hair hung down over her face, making her appearance even more menacing.

"I'll need you to do some investigating on those photos." Rei said, not noticing Miku's change of state from paranoid to wide-eyed and undyingly fearful.

Miku only nodded, her lips pursed tight as she lifted herself up from the couch and walked over to door leading into the entry way. She opened the door and walked over to the entry, slipping her slippers off and putting her shoes on. She picked up a bright pink umbrella, opened it outside, and left the house with it.

WHOO TIME LAPSE

Miku walked up the few steps of the museum and opened the heavy wooden door. Her first stop in acquiring research, if she could find any sort of pictures that matched the photos then maybe she could find some sort of information. She quickly began walking down the halls, scanning the eggshell walls for some sort of painting that could possibly give her a lead to go on. Miku stopped abruptly in front of one that she found particularly disturbing, though not having anything in particular to do with her investigation.

The painting showed a man in robes and a hat on his head. A strange piece of paper covered his face and in one hand he had a butcher knife covered in blood. His position had him leaned back ready to launch his arm forward and take off a part of the unfortunate person who happened to be in his way. Miku was put off by this image and continued walking.

She stopped again. This time was not to stop at a painting she found particularly frightening, but rather, a picture that matched the one she was holding in her hand. It was the picture of the girl holding the stake and hammer. She was not alone in this picture, however. There were three other girls, each holding their own stake and hammer. All four of the girls stood next to each other with their hands folded over themselves, their tools held tightly in their hands. Simply by looking it was obvious that these girls had a sad, sorrowful tale by their faces. The faces on these girls were not the ones of normal, happy girls. None of them bore a smile but rather, a grave look of foreboding. For a moment, Miku could no longer feel resentment for these girls and a feeling of sympathy and pity washed over her.

"It's an interesting picture, isn't it?" An older voice from behind Miku said, causing her to turn around startled. "I didn't mean to scare you if I did." He said. "I'm Kei Amakura. Are you researching the pictures, also?"

"Yes. My employer, Rei Kurosawa sent me to investigate some pictures for her." Miku answered, her voice trembling as she held up the picture for him to see.

"Rei Kurosawa? A friend of mine, Yuu Aso, is getting engaged to a Rei Kurosawa. Perhaps it is the same one?" Kei inquired.

Miku's voice dropped down lower than before, not wanting to deliver the news. "…Yuu Aso died in a car accident not too long ago." Kei was taken aback by what she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He muttered. The two of them grew quiet for a moment before Miku began to speak again.

"Perhaps...you could tell me about this picture? I do not know much as to where to start so any help would be-"

"For a friend of Yuu Aso's previous engagement? Yes. Would now be fine if you're not busy?"

Miku nodded and left the museum with Kei. Outside, a wave of fatigue hit her, but she ignored it as they drove on to a restaurant where they could discuss the photograph.

Miku set up a tape recorder and a notebook on the table at their booth so she may properly record the conversation. A waitress set down two glasses of water and Miku was hit with another wave of fatigue. She shook her head for a moment and looked up at Kei. "I'll be back in a moment." She said, not waiting for his response as she walked quickly to the restroom.

She headed toward a sink and splashed water onto her face, shaking her head in an attempt to alert herself. It had no positive effect, and rather made her even more tired. She heard a slap against the mirror and darted her head up. A woman in blue, her eyes gouged out with blood running down them fiercely, her long dark hair going past her shoulders. Her hand, adorned with needles in place of her nails, scratched down the length of the mirror, making an unsettling scratching noise which was torture against the frail Miku's psyche. She blinked rapidly, her heart beating as if trying to escape from her chest. Her balance was going and she found herself down on the floor, sprawled out. To her dismay, Miku was once again drifting into the land of dreams…and nightmares…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long. I was having some trouble with where to take the story next, but I knew it was going to end with Miku having another dream. I just didn't know how yet.


End file.
